To Walk in Sin
by mykhalasaar
Summary: In the beginning, the days were dark and blood boiled as hordes of demons escaped the fury of hell and rose to the innocent surface of the earth. In the beginning it wasn't allowed. In the beginning, it was forbidden. In the beginning, it was a sin.
1. Prologue

_**To Walk in Sin**_

KOXUK

_**Kuroshitsuji **_**(c) Yana Toboso**

**A/N: **I don't know where this is going to go yet... but I do want to put an original character in there somewhere... However, I do know how easy for an OC to turn incredibly "Mary-sue" but I tend to create characters with flaws... perhaps I'll create a villain... haha, I don't know...

Well, anyway, about this... the Prologue is basically just a rewritten(?) version of how the partnership of Ciel and Sebastian came to be... Honestly, I'm not that great of a fan of the show... but it is one of the shows that I've finished.

Um... yeah... this is pretty much TRULY, REALLY my first fan-fiction... so I would like some feedback. Please say if it's anything worth continuing.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

In the beginning, the days were dark and blood boiled as hordes of demons escaped the fury of hell and rose to the innocent surface of the earth. In the beginning it wasn't allowed. In the beginning, it was forbidden. In the beginning, it was a sin.

So then, legions of Reapers were unleashed; thwarting all those who have gone free. But one remained on the surface...lingering, preying. The demon remained hidden, ever so manipulative and sly. He made a covenant. A pact. A bond.

Now th young and deceived rose to power, Alone, angry, and vengeful. A demon by his side, awaiting his orders, earning his reward whenever death will strike.

The child walks proudly, head held high; though faced with contradictions, criticism, and pity.

The demon, smiling all the while, tasting the sins of his own self.

"Sebastian," the young boy calls, with a hint of pompousness in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian replies not a moment too soon, a malicious hint behind his smile as he delicately bows.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, the prologue is really short... sorry... I tend to write short prologues and long chapters...


	2. Heaven

_**To Walk in Sin**_

KOXUK

_**Kuroshitsuji**_**(c) Yana Toboso**

**A/N:**So I have decided to do a spin on writing fan-fiction. Usually, in a fan-fiction, you see the point of view of the inserted character, usually, a "Mary-Sue", or the point of view of the original characters. So Ciel and Sebastian in this case…But what _I _want to do is to tell the story from the perspective of inserted character but do it the proper (?) way.

This is all experimental, so please let me know what you think. If this way doesn't get good feedback, I can easily switch.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"That child and his butler…" Nicolas trailed off, too lazy to finish his thought and too arrogant to let me go without answering him.

"The child and his butler…sir?" I pressed. Nicolas Chevalier is a hard man to deal with, impatient and temperamental… Not a good combination for a talking companion, but a good match for a _chevalier_.

Nicolas gave me a stare, though it didn't register anger, it was still piercing, "Their names Raji," he answered, as if I had missed the most obvious question.

I gave him a small smile, "It escapes me,"

He gave me another look, "So…?"

"So…what?" I asked, already knowing what it I was supposed to do. When he didn't answer, I held in a sigh and let it out as a deep breath in, "Should I find out?"

Nicolas smiled that smile that he used to mock people's intelligence, "That would be great."

Without another word, he climbed the stairs of the vast mansion, trailing chaos and maliciousness behind him.

* * *

I tried to remember the happenings of yesterday, that boy and the gentleman did introduce themselves, though it did not happen during better situations.

"It's insane!" Authority figures yelled and screamed here and there.

"That makes us no better than them!" Another yells.

For being the target of all these outbursts, Nicolas, remained calm and collected. "If you value human life, you should accept this rule into the law. An eye for an eye, isn't that correct?"

"But to even consider the idea! Barbaric! We are advancing Mr. Chevalier, we cannot accept this." The committee leader bellowed.

Nicolas was about to reply, when a young boy suddenly spoke. I remember being surprised at how young the child was… even more so when his voice commanded attention. Having the tall gentleman with him helped too.

"When a man kills a man, then shouldn't his life be payment for the life he took?" Silence filled the room. "When a man steals a thousand pounds, should he not give up a thousand pounds in return? Gentleman, what Mr. Chevalier is merely suggesting 'fairness.'"

I was impressed, and when I glanced at Nicolas, I could tell that he was too. This young boy was intelligent. He was far beyond his years.

"What a pity," I heard Nicolas mutter to himself, slightly shaking his head.

The committee leader bellowed again, "Even if you are who you are, I cannot deny the fact that to adapt this concept into the law is barbaric!" he turned towards Nicolas, "Mr. Nicolas Chevalier, your appeal is denied!" He banged the gavel, furiously.

Nicolas sighed, "It's not as fool proof as I thought it was…" he told me, chuckling as he stood up and stretched from his chair. Mostly everyone was gone, except for the boy.

"Sir, over there," I noticed the boy staring. "Should we go over?"

"Let him come over," Nicolas said nonchalantly, as always, feeling superior.

I noticed the annoyed look the boy wore on his face as he realized _he _had to walk across the room, "Hello sir," he greeted. "You idea was interesting… it is funny how the committee doesn't realize that putting criminals in jail for a lifetime when they murder someone is more barbaric than killing them on the spot." The young boy let out a small laugh.

It was followed by silence. Even though I knew that Nicolas had found it amusing, he didn't quip. It was one of his flaws. The way he tried to show his status was to keep on a straight face. His egoism didn't help either.

The young boy cleared his throat, "I am …"

The name truly escapes me… was it Cain? Gabe? Kale?

"The head of the …"

I was surprised that he was the head of his own company. But which company was it?

If Nicolas was more sociable, I wouldn't have to search for a name at all. I do, however, recall Nicolas giving a small reaction when the young boy said his name.

"I am…" It replays in my head, but every time a different name circulates through my brain.

Cain. Gabe. Kale. James? Jael?

There were too many that sounded a like, I started to make other names up.

But then I remembered… _Heaven_. Nicolas is _French_. Was the boy's name French? Then it dawned on me. _Ciel_. That was why Nicolas reacted, the boy had a French name and it was Ciel.

* * *

_**Chapter One End**_

**A/N: **Sorry this was late, and sorry it is short. I'm running low on fuel. The next chapter should be up if not by Friday this week then Sunday.


	3. A Tall Gentleman

**To Walk in Sin**

KOXUK

_**Kuroshitsuji(c) Yana Toboso**_

**A/N:** Sorry I lied… I was pretty busy…but now that I have a week off… thanks to the snow, I am able to work on this!

It's not that I'm demanding for it, but I would really like some feedback…comments, reviews. Something that can help me improve this. I'm not sure where I am going wrong… so… please read and review.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Nicolas laughed at the coincidence. I wondered how he could have forgotten the name… But I knew his character; he can be pompous when he wanted to. Most likely, Nicolas felt threatened by the child's success at a young age.

"Ciel… _enfant impressionante_…" Nicolas said, taking a sip of his tea. "This child had a dashing man with him didn't he?"

I nodded in reply, "Tall fellow…"

"What was _his _name?" Nicolas said, leaning forward, as if he was about to receive a secret.

I froze; I didn't think Nicolas wanted the name of the servant as well. "I've learned the name of the child, but as for the gentleman with him…" I trailed off. He got the drift.

"Oh…" there was a hint of disappointment on his face. "Well, he's not so important." He took another sip.

"I apologize," I sighed, bowing a bit.

Nicolas gave a loud sigh as he took a pen and a piece of parchment. "If you can so kindly deliver a letter for me…" He started, scribbling a barely readable letter. "To the house of… well, whatever house Ciel lives in." Nicolas hastily folded the parchment, not even bothering to let the ink dry.

"Of course," I replied, sighing loudly myself.

* * *

The mansion was large, larger than the one that Nicolas and I were staying at. The garden was also well kept, unlike the one where we stayed at. I told him we needed a gardener, but he refused, saying that gardens should grow naturally. As a result, the shrubs and weeds over powered the more delicate plants, slowly suffocating the plants to death.

I found the mansion unusually welcoming, as I was not stopped at the front gates. I cautiously made my way to the doorsteps, thumbing the letter at hand. Whatever Nicolas wanted, I knew it was going to be terrible.

Before I could even lift my hand to ring for a servant, the large doors creaked open. A tall, suited man peek his head out. There was a small smile on his face, yet his eyes looked on, permanently dazed.

"Good Afternoon," I greeted him, smiling back. "I was sent by Nicolas Chevalier, I ask for an audience with your master."

The man's smile grew wider, "Of course, please," he opened the door, enough for me to come in, "I apologize for the lack of décor and entertainment; we were not expecting a guest." The hall was marvelous by itself, marbled and classic. It wasn't over done, and it was a pleasant break from the Chevalier mansion.

"It's quite alright... I dropped by unannounced; truly a _chevalier's _style is it not?" I forced a small laugh.

He laughed, "Humorous. I shall tell my master, please wait here." He disappeared into a room near these grand stairs. I could hear muffled voices, quiet but bothered.

"Sebastian," Ah, so that is his name… "if the preparations aren't complete then why are you entertaining a guest?" The child burst out the room and with heavy footsteps walked towards me. "I apologize that my butler was not able to tell you that I am currently not seeing _unannounced_ guests."

I had to stifle a chuckle, with his size and unmatched demeanor, it was all very amusing. "Well, my lord, I'm sorry… but this won't take more than a minute of you time."

Ciel gave the butler a look, "Fine, what is it?"

"I am suppose to give you a letter, however, knowing how he writes, it won't be readable…to you at least." I said.

"He?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, sorry, Nicolas Chevalier," I clarified. Ciel's eyes twinkled. He knew who I was talking about.

"Chevalier… _the _Chevalier that was at the hearing yesterday?" Sebastian asked, glancing at Ciel.

I nodded, "Yes, Nicolas Chevalier has asked an audience with you sometime this week… the sooner the better."

Ciel grinned and faced Sebastian, with his commanding voice he ordered Sebastian to cancel the plans for tonight. "Tell Nicolas Chevalier to dine with me tonight," I was a bit surprised at the interest the child had shown towards Nicolas.

"As you say, I shall have him here by…"

"Seven would be best," Ciel continued.

I smiled, straightening myself up, "Ah… alright then, I shall have Nicolas Chevalier here by seven tonight."

Ciel smiled a smile of contentment.

"Good day, master," I was happy that I managed to avoid saying Ciel's name. It would be naturally impolite to simply call him by his first name.

I walked out of the mansion, walking briskly towards the gates when suddenly, Sebastian was next to me. Though he seemed so tall at first, next to me, we were about the same height.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit wary.

"It's Phantomhive." Sebastian said with a grin. "Ciel Phantomhive. Master's full name I mean. I noticed your discomfort."

This gentleman was good. "You were right, thank you." I said, giving him a nod and finally went on my way back to the Chevalier mansion.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for being late. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Next time…**

"As beautiful as you are crazy… what do they call you again?" Nicolas asked, apprehensive.

The woman smiled, her teeth sharp and ready to ensnare, "_Bettencourt la veuve noire…_"

"Interesting…" Nicolas said, "I've never seen you with a husband."

"Exactly," she giggled.


	4. Two Powerful Gents

**To Walk in Sin**

KOXUK

_**Kuroshitsuji**__ (c) Yana Toboso_

**A/N: **I don't like doing this, but I am going to start naming the chapters… not on the actual text though, just as you see it on the site. So, most of the time, it would be "impromptu" titles… so if they're not very good sorry.

Oh, I'm sorry for the _horrendous _previous chapter. I read it again, and I feel so ashamed on how bad it is. I hope I will it up to you now…

I'm getting a bit nervous… I'm not getting feedback, so I don't know if there are things I should fix and whatnot.

Also, I think I'm going to change the perspective here… I'm getting tired of "being" Raji.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Nicolas Chevalier was pleased that he was able to get an audience with Ciel Phantomhive. Dinner even! He had reasoned that two powerful people should meet and make even more powerful plans. Though he didn't want to, he admittedly conceded to the fact that the Phantomhive child's success threatened him a bit. However, it didn't matter… because for now, Ciel was his "friend."

"Welcome _Monsieur Chevalier…_" Ciel greeted, the smile on his face sickening Nicolas just a bit. "I'm sorry if my home is not to your liking,"

Nicolas smiled in back, "Oh, no! Your home is lovely…" he briefly looked around, personally, he liked gaudy décor and the Phantomhive mansion was dull to him.

"It's good to see you again, exactly at seven too…" Ciel nodded towards Raji.

"I try to please," Raji said, giving a small smile.

Nicolas cleared his throat, mostly to keep Raji from talking, "I was surprised that you have invited me so soon, I almost didn't know what to do."

"You're more important," Ciel replied almost immediately. "Shall we head to the dining room? Food loosens the tongue doesn't it?"

"Quite right you are! And with a bit of wine," Nicolas glanced at Raji who took out a small rectangular case from a bag. He lifted the lid and held out a bottle of red wine. "Though you are young, it should be alright,"

Ciel almost laughed, "Sebastian, please take it to the dining room and serve it,"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, taking the bottle from Raji and leaving immediately.

"It's not an insult, I hope, that I have one of my servants test out the wine first," Ciel said, "You of all people should know how treacherous these times are…"

Nicolas smiled genuinely, deciding for himself that this boy was amusing, and clever. "Most definitely,"

* * *

They entered a long room, a dining table right at the center. Like the grand hall, Nicolas found the place to be too dull for his tastes. "Lovely dining room," he lied, glancing around for effect.

"Thank you," Ciel replied, "Please pick a seat," he said, raising his hand slightly.

Nicolas nodded and sat to the right of Ciel. Raji took his place, naturally, next to Nicolas.

"Oh, you let your butler dine with you this way?" Ciel asked, a bit surprised that Raji had sat down on the dinner table.

Raji smiled, as did Nicolas, "Raji is not my butler, but an associate. I am his mentor… however, if you want him to leave, I will happily make him do so."

"It's alright, either way, he would stay…" Ciel said, waving a hand for food to be served. "Well, _bon appétit._"

"_Bon appétit._" Nicolas said.

* * *

The dinner was somewhat amusing and somewhat awkward. Nicolas tried to strike up a conversation with the child, but every time his mouth opened, he had to think for a moment, making sure if the topic was appropriate for Ciel. Finally, he had just given up all together and simply stayed quiet.

Dessert was being served, when Ciel finally spoke up, "Why did you want to meet with me?"

"Well, honestly," Nicolas started, "I simply just wanted to say thank you… actually, if I recall, I had invited you to dine with me in my mansion. But somehow, that information did not come across clear…" Raji knew those words were more for him that they were for Ciel.

"Is that so?" Ciel said. "I would have accepted your offer… I'm still a child; my egoistic tendencies come out because of it."

"It's hard to think that you are one," Nicolas commented, "not in a bad way. It's just refreshing to see a child act so maturely."

Ciel shrugged, "I suppose, but when one is running a business, it's hard to stay a child."

"What _do _you do anyway? I'm afraid I haven't asked you yet." Nicolas asked, actually curious.

"I run the Funtom Company." He replied directly.

Nicolas laughed heartily, "How ironic! A mature child running a toy company, that's precious…"

For a moment, Nicolas noticed a glint of annoyance spread across Ciel's face. It didn't bother him, in fact, he was amused by it. "I'm sorry," Nicolas apologized for his sudden fit. "I really do want to thank you for voicing your positive on changing the law…"

"I found it sick actually…" Ciel said, nodding, "But logical... however I am inclined to think that the reason behind the idea wouldn't be so logical. _Monsieur Chevalier_, what happened to make you want such a law to exist?"

Nicolas smiled, first taking a bite out of the small pastry, "Nothing… nothing at all. So, once again, you are right Earl. There is no logic in my reason…" he took a sip of wine, "I requested the 'equal punishment law' because I simply wanted to see how people would react to it."

"Ridiculous…" Nicolas could read Ciel's face now; he was extremely annoyed at Nicolas. "It's like we're opposite," Ciel wasn't hiding his annoyance anymore. The fun dinner turned sour quickly. "You're like a child, playing around with people's schedules…"

"Wasting time is my game… I suppose, or one of them." Nicolas replied, still calm in his seat. Before Ciel could say another word, however, Nicolas continued, "Though I may have tendencies where I act like a child, I am very much an adult… with ideas I am wary to share in a conversation with a child such as you."

"But, after that small outburst, I guess I can tell you something I need help on. A very much adult thing…" Nicolas grinned, "I have invented a machine, a barbaric one at that. But for it to be complete, I need something from you."

Ciel was interested; Nicolas could see it, "What exactly do you need?"

"Drugs," Nicolas said, "Drugs that can block pain receptors…"

"What did you build?" Ciel's childish heart blossomed, as if excited by a new toy.

"Pain Transfusion," Nicolas said, beaming now. "The idea is to transfer a suffering patient's pain to another person. And my idea was, if we can take innocent people who are suffering from physical pain and transfer that pain to criminals… wouldn't that be perfect?"

Raji sighed; he wasn't keen of Nicolas' idea, not this one. He never would. However, Ciel was contemplating, playing with the idea in his mind.

After almost an eternity of silence, "Fine…" Ciel replied, "Powerful drugs…"

"I am glad we see eye to eye," Nicolas said, shaking Ciel's hand. "Hopefully this would revolutionized the criminal world,"

"I have to disagree, I don't think we see eye to eye on your methods… just a curious young boy." Ciel said, shaking his head slowly.

"I see," Nicolas said, "As long as I have your help."

Ciel nodded, "Well, _monsieur_, this won't be easy. We need a test subject after the medicine has been made…and I have to stress that human experimentation is frown upon."

"I have the perfect subject, Earl. Someone who would agree and someone who could not tell…" Nicolas said, a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"Who?" Ciel asked, slightly skeptical.

"_Bettencourt de Bergerac_." Nicolas smiled, and Ciel raised his eyebrow, a slight smile on his face.

Ciel Phantomhive, noble of England and Nicolas Chevalier, noble of France had a deal.

* * *

**A/N: **Questions, concerns, comments?


	5. Bettencourt de Bergerac

_**To Walk in Sin**_

KOXUK

_**Kuroshitsuji**_**(c) Yana Toboso**

**A/N: **Longer chapter this time around too... enjoy...

ALSO... if you want to learn more about the characters, you can click on the "homepage" link which should directly link you to "behind-the-scenes", "character details", and sometimes a quicker update!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Bettencourt is in Pluckley at the moment," Raji said as he walked out of the Phantomhive mansion with Nicolas.

"Is she now?" Nicolas had to chuckle at that. "Fueling haunting tales, wouldn't you say?" he said, Raji didn't respond.

Though he and Nicolas were associates, business partners really, he knew that he would be given the task to _fetch _Bettencourt. He didn't even hesitate to ask. "Do you want me to get her?" a sigh following afterwards.

Nicolas widened his eyes in mock surprise, "Oh would you?" his tone deliciously sarcastic.

"I'll prepare to leave tonight…" Raji said, raising an eyebrow at Nicolas.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you'd be so keen to volunteer yourself like that!" Nicolas said, stepping into the carriage.

Raji followed, "Honestly… you don't have enough of a following to order anyone else."

* * *

Raji had drawn up a carriage that afternoon, leaving that evening, and finally reaching the outskirts of Pluckley by mid afternoon.

"Stay here," he ordered the horseman. "If I don't return by nightfall, leave immediately and tell Nicolas that I will take a bit more time that expected."

The horseman was nervous, Raji could tell, "But sir—"

"No buts, just do as I say." He said sternly. "Well, I'm off," he said, taking his belongings.

Pluckley was as gloomy as ever. The small village was deserted, and he already knew he wasn't welcome just by the looks of it. He didn't understand how people could live in such a place. The fear of the supernatural was crippling them, he thought.

He inched closer and closer into the village, cautiously observing every movement and sound.

"Stranger!" A man's voice shouted at him. "Stranger! Drop the bag and step into the pit!" The accent was thick, Raji wasn't even sure if the man was an English man. He looked around and dropped his bag. There was a small pit with some sort of liquid in the middle. He kneeled down and dipped the tip of his finger. The liquid was thick… He raised it to his lips and tasted it. Blood? He wasn't sure, but he knew it wasn't poison. Raji shrugged and stood up, and stepped into the pit. he cringed at the sloshing sound of liquid. The cold of it seeped into his shoes. Raji shuddered.

"Where are you?" Raji called out, looking around. A man with a small gun came out of a house.

"What are you?" The man demanded, his voice grainy.

"I'm…human…" Raji replied, stifling his laugh. The superstitions these people believed in amused him greatly.

the old man's eyes flicked to Raji's lips and scowled. "Are you lying?"

"No…" Raji replied, giving a small scowl of his own. "I'm very much human…"

The man was literally a foot away when the man's hand suddenly grabbed for Raji's jaw. Raji grunted uncomfortable as the man squeezed it.

"What you are standing on…" the man whispered fiercely, "Is a combination of blood, silver, and gun powder." He let go.

Raji winced, unconsciously touching his lips. The man suddenly laughed and violently pulled him out of the pit, his blood-soaked feet making squishing sounds with every step. "Come, I will get you water."

"Thank you…" Raji said, feeling disgusted that he just tasted a crude combination of undesirables.

"My name," the old man said, taking a breath, "Is Elijah. I have been here so long already," Raji had a hard time understanding him. The man opened the door to his house and asked Raji to step in.

The house was quaint, not something he was used too, but it was nice. There was an old woman sitting on a rocking chair, knitting. "I assume he is safe, this one?" she asked glancing at Raji only once. Elijah grunted in rely. She just nodded and continued with her task.

"I am sorry," Elijah said, after sitting Raji down with a glass of water. "A week before you come, there was this woman. Scary woman." he sighed.

"Misha, a good girl, bless her heart, offered to let the woman stay at her house. But the next day, Misha runs to the middle of the village and her eyes were so big, she was shaking like this," Elijah demonstrated by stiffening his limbs and violently shaking. "And then she just falls, dead."

"Of course, we didn't want more bad things in our village, so we go Misha's house where the scary woman is. But when a person goes too close, they start to get sick, and some died right inside Misha's house! So when I saw you, I thought you were a mate."

Raji bit his tongue, trying to digest the reality of Elijah's story. "All I can say is that, I'm definitely not a _mate_." he shuddered. "How does this woman look like?"

"Like a demon." Elijah's simple response was.

"Alright then!" Raji said, suddenly smiling. "I am here to rid of your problem… may I see this demon woman?"

Elijah looked at him as if he was crazy, but then he looked down, "Take her if you can, if you die, I do not want more people lurking here.

"Understood," Raji said, getting up leave.

* * *

The outside of the house was pleasant, but he could never be too careful… Carefully, Raji opened the door, taking a deep breath to prepare himself from what he was about to experience. From what the villagers have told him, he half expected the "demon woman" to attack him as soon as he opens the door. He also imagined flies flying everywhere and a litter of dead decaying bodies piled up in a corner.

The door swung open and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. The house was clean, bright even! Everything was in order as if nothing had happened. A woman's back was to him, her hair long and thin, like a spider's web. Underneath her clothes, he could tell that she was a bony woman, very thin, almost fragile looking.

The silence in the house was a bit sickening, only the clinking of dishes could be heard. To why these villagers found a dish washing woman scary was beyond him, but then again, he didn't experience it.

"Yes?" the woman asked, her back still to Raji. It was so repulsive that it was hard _not _to want to hear her speak again. "You are breaking in again…" her accent was undeniably French.

"_Bettencourt de Bergerac?_" Raji said, his own French accent not quite perfect but understandable.

"_Oui_… Scotland Yard?" she asked, washing the dishes still.

Raji licked his lips, "_Non…ami de _Nicolas."

The clicking stopped and the woman turned around, she was indeed very thin, as if she had not eaten for years. She looked close to resembling a rotten corpse. "_De famille royale? Le soldat noble royale?_" she asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"Yes, Nicolas Chevalier…" Raji replied. "He summons you…"

"For the _soldat noble_, I shall heed his commands," she hissed, cackling afterwards. "You will travel with me, _oui?_" she asked, walking across the wooden floor with almost no sound at all.

Raji nodded curtly, "I will…"

Bettencourt cackled again, "It is time that I am at the company of a _beau jeune homme._" she traced a long bony finger on his cheek. Raji shuddered, he knew that Bettencourt was old enough to be his mother if she gave birth at seventeen. However, he wouldn't deny that she was as beautiful as she was ugly. Her teeth were pointed and rotted, her hair dry and thin, and the wrinkles could already be seen, but if she was young at age, he knew she would be the belle of the ball.

"Right," Raji said, opening the door for her, "Shall we go then, do you have anything?"

"No, I only travel with my body," she said, stepping out of the house with a smile. "And of course the clothes I can get from an unsuspecting victim…"

"I see…" Raji sighed, not really caring and not really interested.

Bettencourt's smile widened, "Poor poor pretty Misha." she cackled.

The horseman who was waiting for Raji was very much alert when he came back. "Ready the horses, we will be leaving soon." Raji commanded. The horseman, nervous at the sight of Bettencourt smiling at him, did as he was told.

"How many people this time?" Raji asked, helping Bettencourt into the carriage.

She shrugged, "Perhaps only three…I liked that town, they left me alone…"

"You use poison don't you…" he said.

"_Oui_," she said, quite impressed. "_Angel Trompettes_…they make you look insane," she whispered.

Raji didn't reply, just nodded and boosted himself up into the carriage. "Let's go," he said to the horseman, and the carriage moved quickly. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under Bettencourt's gaze.


End file.
